<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where Peter is a troll (and very much Tony's kid) by Aster_Petrichor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151360">The one where Peter is a troll (and very much Tony's kid)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Petrichor/pseuds/Aster_Petrichor'>Aster_Petrichor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Troll Peter Parker, peter parker has enhanced senses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Petrichor/pseuds/Aster_Petrichor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day after declining an offer to join the avengers, the media blew up. Mr Stark had proposed to Ms Potts. When Peter saw this, he fell off the couch. He proceeded to call Ned.</p><p>"Oh MY GOSH nED!!! I Just goT Mr STaRk To PropOSE!!"<br/>"What? How was that you?"<br/>"Weeellllllllll...."<br/>"Peter?"<br/>"HeOfferedMeAplaceOnTheAvengersAndISaidNo?"<br/>"---"<br/>"Ned?"<br/>"NED?!"<br/>"---"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IronDad &amp; SpiderSon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one where Peter is a troll (and very much Tony's kid)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No matter how much I wish, none of these characters belong to me ):</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Soooo...", said Peter, shuffling his feet while looking at the floor. Tony had gotten shared custody of Peter, so Peter was now a permanent resident at the tower.</p><p> </p><p>"Heard you had a good night, Mr Stark", stammered Peter, blushing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing undero-", Tony stopped abruptly. He had had a good night because Pepper had just come back from a trip and they had-. Wait Peter was like ten. Tony revaluated Peters behaviour and statement.</p><p> </p><p>"Quick clarification, you said that you 'heard'?", hedged Tony to a fidgety Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"Weeeeeeeell, I do have enhanced hearing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kid! My room is on another floor. And on the other side of the building! Just how good is your hearing?", Tony was shook and slightly concerned. Was the super hearing hurting Peter! (Tony vaguely remembered something about 11?)</p><p> </p><p>"It’s pretty good, I guess. It’s a bit scary sometimes because I hear a bit more than I am comfortable with, like heartbeats and private conversations and it doesn't help me any in the school lunch hall but it’s definitely useful to Spiderman when he's trying to protect people..", Tony sighed. Right, he would have to delay the new Stark phone for a day or two. He had a new project.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, want to help me design anti-hearing aids? We can go over your new web formula later."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Mr Stark!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony was lying in bed facing Pepper while she wavered between amusement and mortification.</p><p> </p><p>She went for a resigned chuckle and shook her head in fondness.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so like you, Tony. He didn't even mention his hearing bothering him until, well..."</p><p> </p><p>"Pepper", interrupted Tony, eyes blown wide in shock as he stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony?"</p><p> </p><p>"Peter got us married!" Pepper stared at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"No Tony, Rhodey got us married. Peter was carrying the rings."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant! When I offered him to join the avengers (<em>and yes, I know it was a stupid decision, I'm sorry)</em> he declined." Pepper rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that is why you decided to propose, remember. You shouldn't be surprised by this."</p><p> </p><p>"No Pep, that isn't my point. My point is that Peter is a devious little conniving troll with oddly puppylike features." Pepper stared at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't get it Pepper, my darling, my heart. Think. Super hearing" Pepper's eyes grew wide as she processed this knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Potts-Stark, are you implying that our Peter knew that there were hundreds of reporters behind that door and still declined you, knowing that you would be left there without anything to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Ms Potts-Stark. That is exactly what I am saying.", They stared at each other wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>"He is <em>definitely</em> your kid"</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I was re watching iron dad moments on YouTube around and then my brain just went- STOP, Peter has slighly enhanced<br/>hearing. Wouldn't he have heard the reporters when Tony asked him to join the avengers? I just couldn't get it out of my head. Why would he think its a test?. I came up with a few reasons. One reason was that he thought Tony was clever enough to anticipate his super hearing and make it seem like there were reporters. Two, the walls were ridiculously soundproof. Three, he said no because of the reporters and they freaked him out. Four, he's a little brat who was taken aback by the offer and wanted to see how Tony would wing it this time. I'd like to think it was a mixture of three and four. What do you think of this plot hole?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>